The Dragon's Rose
by imaninja41
Summary: Allison Dragon-Rider, a fire wizard, has many titles. The Hero of Unicorn Way, The Gobbler Chaser, Master of the Oasis. There are few worlds in the spiral she hasn't freed from Malistaire. But deep in the spiral, a secret lurks, one that could drag Allison away from a war she arguably started. Longer description and warnings inside. Main character is a demi god.


OK this is a crossover between Wizard101 and the Percy Jackson series. Although Percy Jackson doesn't come into the picture until much later. It's kind of a more realistic look at what Wizard 101 would have been like as well. I mean if you're a kid studying magic, and suddenly the dark wizard Malistaire is sending undead into the streets, it's not going to be as light hearted as it was in the game. I'd be thoroughly freaking out, I know that much. I picture it would be much more violent and around the time of the Triton Avenue quests would have seemed more like a war to the students. So that's my interpretation. I know this is kind of a weird crossover, but bear with me! It's gets really good, I swear!

The two main characters are both female, each strong in their own ways, so that's a plus. We have a physically adept female, who settles things with violence, and a mentally adept female who is more political and uses negotiation. Warning: They end up in a relationship so if that doesn't sit well with you, I'd leave now. Seriously. They are lesbians. Nothing is graphic between them, it's fairly PG. There is violence in the story, because again, I'm trying to make it a bit more realistic.

Once we get into the Percy Jackson side of the story, it's gonna get really emotional. I mean... these feels y'all... these feels.

Also, warnings for murder, being orphaned, violence, heart break, there may be some homophobic comments much later on but I swear it's not a focal point in any way, there might be more warnings later on, I'll be sure to make note of them in the beginning of every chapter.

I feel like that's enough for now, enjoy.

* * *

Magic is a tricky thing; it is much simpler to say that than to explain everything we know about it. It has many origins, and anytime a scholar has tried to connect them to try and find one true source, they've ended up shaking their head, staring at decades of work, and coming to the conclusion that all that time had been wasted. It's a pretty significant warning to anyone curious. Doesn't stop anyone from pondering it every now and then. Except… maybe… Allison Dragon-Rider.

There was a wizard who might have never truly pondered anything. Allison Dragon-Rider is someone who you'd hate to have as a partner in a class project, but you'd pray to see her wand beside yours in any fight. There's not much to say about her, despite what others may say. I do believe with every title Allison has, bestowed by people of many different worlds, she can be explained rather simply.

Allison is a cocky grin, a shot of whiskey, a scream of fury, and a wild fire, all mixed up and put into one brave, arrogant, and slightly stupid wizard.

Anyone who has met Allison gets a similar impression, she's unstoppable. Anyone who actually knows her will tell you that isn't true. There is one weakness that Allison has never been able to overcome. It's name is Roslyn Daywalker.

The complete opposite of Allison, who had been in the spotlight since childhood, Roslyn preferred the background. Not because she wasn't as powerful as Allison, but because she had more power in the shadows.

Roslyn Daywalker was a motherly smile, a caring hand, music, and a steady oak tree, piled collectively into the greatest life wizard that has ever walked this world, or any other.

And Allison was under her spell the day they met.

Let's start from the beginning, shall we? I mean, Allison is going to be pissed enough that I'm writing this, I might as well go all out!

Allison's story starts in a very dark place, on Grizzleheim. Her parents, Jacob and Lily DragonRider, were on somewhat of a vacation. Jacob was the last remaining of the Dragon-Rider lineage, until his daughter was born. He came from a long line of pyromancers, and his skills showed it. It has been said that at age fifteen, he could summon a sun bird! While I'm sure I don't need to tell you, that's the age most students are still perfecting the fire elf spell. Lily was also a very accomplished wizard. However, what most considered funny, was that she was an ice wizard. While Jacob was well liked by many people, even his closest friends would admit his temper was too much at times. They described Lily as the only person who could ever calm him in one of his tantrums.

Lily was more of a scholar than a fighter, and they were on Grizzleheim because she was trying to assist their people in establishing trade routes to Wizard City. She was using the opportunity to study their culture. Reportedly, Jacob didn't want to make the trip at the time, as their daughter, Allison, was only a year old. He thought the journey would be too dangerous for her, and while he was technically wrong, I feel if Lily had heeded his concerns, our lives would be very different, and Alison's childhood much happier.

As best we can estimate, it was at the end of their journey when the attack occurred. No one was able to figure out what attacked, and it was in a very vulnerable state that a sobbing Allison admitted to me she couldn't remember anything about the attack. Her earliest recollection was screaming as a native of Grizzleheim, Yngvar Sharp-Tooth, grabbed her when he found her covered in blood, crying.

The natives of Grizzleheim, as I'm sure you know, are very large bears. What I'm sure you don't know, as Grizzleheim isn't a popular destination because of its war torn history, is that the natives are a very family oriented people. Their tribes are closer than most families I know in what some would call 'civilized' cultures. The tribes had taken a liking to Lily and Jacob while they were there. Jacob's disposition was similar to the average Grizzleheim citizen, and Lily was known for making friends quickly. They were considered unrelated family to the tribes, particularly the Shield-Breaker Family.

When Yngvar Sharp-Tooth saved Allison that day, he didn't think much about her. She was small, fragile, and in such emotional distress, she could do nothing but cry for hours. Search parties went into the woods to find Allison's parents, and discovered their corpses. While they don't have much in the way of scientific equipment, they were able to somewhat record a rough description of the bodies condition to send to their friends and family in Wizard City. I was not able to read it, as Grizzleheim language and writing is nearly impossible to learn. The written message had to be sent with a translator, and verbally given to Lily's parents.

While their grief took its course, they were more concerned with their granddaughter, Allison, being returned. Here's where the morals of this story get a bit tricky. You see, it's a law in Grizzleheim culture that you name a man your blood brother, as the head of house Shield-Breaker did to Jacob, then their children are yours should their parent die. It's a similar setup to godparents. To the Shield-Breaker family, Allison was now their adopted daughter. They were responsible for her, and didn't see any reason to return Allison to her mother's parents. As far as their tribal laws were concerned, Allison was a closer relative to them than her grandparents.

Lily's parents brought their family lawyers into it, and managed to secure some type of treaty, to allow her grandparents partial custody of Allison. That process took about six months, on top of the two months it took for the Grizzleheim messenger to arrive, and the two her grandparents took to come out and retrieve Allison, she had already been with her adoptive family for nearly a year. And it showed.

Allison always spoke of that time with a bitterness to her voice. She never kept her distaste with her mother's family secret. "If they wanted me so badly, why did they wait? If my family was being kept with strangers, I would have rushed out there immediately. I would have fought for them."

When her grandparents arrived, they didn't see the little girl in a blue and white dress and a bow in her perfectly curled hair they remembered. They saw a two year old, wearing child's size armor, her hair hacked off, covered in dirt from head to toe. Now, being as they were from a very wealthy traditional family, they found this repulsive. The first thing they tried to do was wash her and dress her in clothes that they considered appropriate for a young lady. However, Allison had never been a lady. Her mother had let her parents believe what they wanted, that Allison was growing up the way she had, with proper manners and other things families like hers valued. But she had been lying. Even before they died, her parents had raised her to be a normal child. She ran around outside, got dirty, and was brought to dinners with her father's warrior friends, not her mother's aristocratic family. In fact, in one of her mother's old journals, she spoke of a disgust with her family's traditions, and a deep conviction to raise Allison to value friendship over bloodline, and hard work over marrying into money.

With her family in Grizzleheim, she had been taught the ways of the tribe. She was learning combat with her adoptive brother, Hogen Shield-Breaker. She had turned into one of the tribe. She certainly didn't think much of her grandparents.

"I remember they looked so foreign. Sure, they were human, like me, but I couldn't even consider us the same species, let alone related. They wore crisp, clean, blue and white robes. They walked with their noses turned up, and feet flat. My tribe had taught me to walk nimbly, to sniff the hair as I walked, but watch the sides of every trail for movement. They ignored everything. They looked at the members of my tribe with disdain. I hated them. And when they tried to put me in a dress, I picked up my training sword and tore it to bits. I screamed at them in the only language I knew then, the one the bears taught me."

Her grandparents stayed to see their granddaughter they had waited too long to see again for only a few hours, even though they were allowed to stay for weeks to be with her. They left Grizzleheim and never returned. Even when Allison eventually returned to Wizard City, she never made any effort to contact them, and they returned the sentiment.

Allison stayed there until she was about twelve years old. She had started using magic at ten, self taught. While it was fine the first year, it started getting out of hand very quickly. She recounts that she had burned down a tent used to store weapons, before her family gave her a choice. Either never use magic again, or go to Wizard City to be trained. Magic was the only connection she felt towards her birth parents. She debated for several days before leaving the only home she knew.

It was a difficult few days in Wizard City. She had studied English on the two month journey, but still had trouble with it.

"I was used to growls and grunts to communicate. Their sounds were so odd to me, and my throat ached trying to make them. But I knew no one else would be able to understand my tribe's language, so I kept trying."

When she landed in Wizard City, Headmaster Ambrose greeted her. Her parents had been his greatest students, each in their own way, and her arrival was anticipated for years. He welcomed her, and tried to take her on a tour of his home, but was interrupted by the Death Wizard Malistaire. Allison had never used cards before, nor had she dueled formally, but she knew combat. No one was there to witness this battle, save for Malistaire, Headmaster Ambrose, and Allison herself. Allison was never one to tell stories about herself willingly, you would have to poke and prod her until she answered even the simplest question about herself. Any quotes in here from Allison are the results of nearly a decade of being her comrade, and none of them were given in a happy setting. No matter how often I have asked her about this battle, she has refused to say anything of it.

However, Headmaster Ambrose will boast about any of his favorite students without prompt. And Allison Dragon-Rider is definitely one of his favorites.

He told the tale with his eyes filled with pride, waving his arms to demonstrate her attacks. Headmaster Ambrose is normally quiet and reserved, but when it comes to his favorite students, he gets carried away.

"She was quite the sight to behold! Absolutely no formal training, but she took to it so well, I nearly didn't believe it. Her feet were planted so firmly, it's a common mistake amongst new students to not have a solid base, you know, and her movements so confident, the fire leapt right from her fingers! She was set on fighting without cards at first, but once I handed her a card, it was far too high above her level, but the only one I had for fire students, her eyes lit up. It only took her one try, and the spell was cast! It didn't fizzle, didn't even waver. The fire was so strong, I had seen students train for years to have half the power. I knew then, and unfortunately, so did Malistaire, that Allison was special."

Roslyn Daywalker, however, had a very simple enrollment story. She was from a family of farmers. There was no history of magic in their family at all. It was a complete shock when Roslyn could make their crops grow faster with a simple song, or have her mother's flowers bud out of season by plucking at a guitar. When she was twelve, she requested to go to school to hone her craft, and her parents, thinking of how a year or two of school could help her skills so their farm would benefit, agreed. They never expected her to stay as long as she has. They certainly didn't expect her involvement in a war.

For her first year in school, Roslyn studied hard, and was at the top of her class. She showed a natural gift of healing, similar to Allison's gift of combat. It seemed only fitting that they would meet on the battlefield.

Malistaire had sent an army of the undead out to Unicorn Way. They walked the streets attacking passersby, and the protections spells set up by Headmaster Ambrose and the other professors wouldn't hold or very long. The students were instructed to stick to the sidewalks, and help people evacuate. The town guards tried their best to hold off the undead.

Allison and Roslyn had both been running around unicorn way, assisting townspeople with avoiding the undead. While the protection spells around the sidewalks helped many flee safely, one girl found herself in the middle of the road. I'm not really sure how she ended up there, but that's not important. See, Allison was the closest wizard to the girl, and while other students were around, yelling at her to run to the sidewalk while the undead prowled closer, Allison acted.

She ran into the street, shooting out jolts of fire at ghouls to guard the girl. Other students looked on in fear, not knowing what to do. But with twelve years experience as a warrior, it was simply her nature to fight.

"I thought that should have been the first way to go about it anyways." Allison told me the day we met. "Why have people run from their homes? Leave everything behind? That's not the Shield-Breaker way. Nor is it the way of any true wizard."

Roslyn, who had been with Allison when we met, had rolled her eyes. "Allison, don't act like you were the only one."

"Of course not!" Allison protested, smirking. "Simply the first."

When Allison had begun fighting, several older students, who had spent their four years of studying aching for true combat, had charged in as well. Allison's fire cat had been joined by all manner of spells from all schools. And among them, Roslyn weaved in and out. She would heal other students as they were attacked by ghouls, skeletons, and dark fairies. Allison had just defeated her third or fourth undead creature, when she saw Roslyn for the first time.

Roslyn was surrounded by four fairies, sending out beams of green light to random students, protecting them. Allison saw as students near exhaustion would spring back up, ready to fight again. Allison herself wasn't injured badly, merely knocked around a bit. But when Roslyn locked gazes with her, she lefted her hand, instead of sending a fairy, and Allison felt the green energy from her heal her minor injuries.

"She… she looked like an angel, I guess that's why I was staring." Allison said, very drunk one day in a tavern somewhere in MarleyBone. "But what really got me was how she fought!"

Allison had never seen a life wizard fight before, so when Roslyn's face darkened and she sent an Imp out to save a younger student from what would have been a killing blow, Allison was in awe. To the point where she didn't sense the skeleton come up behind her and stab her leg. She fell with a scream, and Roslyn was there. She sent the pirate flying with an Imp attack, and healed Allison's leg in seconds. Allison stood shakily, and Roslyn spoke.

"Are you alright?"

"You… fight good." Allison had mumbled.

Roslyn shrugged, "Ah, thanks. Looks like the undead are thinning out!"

Allison turned, seeing she was right. In their reports, within ten minutes, the undead were trying to retreat. That idea had not sat well with Allison. She looked back at Roslyn, smirking. "Shield-Breakers don't take prisoners, or leave witnesses."

"Excuse me?"

Without another word, Allison cast a Fire Cat, and jumped on top of it. She bounded off after the undead, and got in front of them, raising her wand as they tried to charge her. Several older students started sprinting her way, yelling at her foolishness. Roslyn stood frozen, unsure what to make of it.

"She was far more lucky than brave!" Roslyn told me during a study night once. "She was surrounded by the undead, and it's only because other students helped her that she lived. Still, I suppose that's what she was counting on."

After that battle, Roslyn and the other life wizards went around healing students who had fought. Everyone had settled into silence, not sure how to feel about the battle. Several students were seriously injured, but the city was safe for now. The teachers, who had been temporarily unable to assist in the fight, seeing as they were needed to maintain the protection spell, flooded the area.

After several minutes, the story was clear. Professor Cyrus glared down at Allison, "So, you took it upon yourself to disobey your betters, and by some luck, lived to tell of your guilt?"

"No!" Allison protested. "I lived to tell of the glory!"

Roslyn heard herself speaking as well, "She was just trying to save the girl!"

Professor Cyrus Drake merely scoffed, "And nearly killed every student here doing so!"

Madame Falmea stepped forward, raising her hand, "Enough, Drake. I will deal with my student."

Allison looked up at her teacher, jaw clenched. Madame Falmea placed her hands on Allison's shoulders, "Young wizard, your actions caused much pain today. Yet, they also eased suffering. A girl's life was saved, as were all these citizens homes. Today, you protected this city, and our school. Be advised, this would have happened anyway. We were to engage the enemy in battle after all citizens were evacuated. By no means would this city have crumbled, but you, young wizard, have shown your own generation how to stand and fight for our way of life."

She sighed, shaking her head sadly, "I just hope that none of you will have to do this again. War is not for children."

As wounds were healed, and questions answered, students were dismissed. The Headmaster gave Allison a similar speech as Madame Falmea, and then she was permitted to go back to her dorm for the day. On her way there, she spotted Roslyn, and quickly caught up.

"Hey!"

Roslyn turned, coming face to face with the brave (or foolish, she hadn't yet decided) pyromancer. "Hello?"

"I um, I wanted to ask you about your spells." Allison explained, "I've never seen a life wizard do that before."

"You mean fight?" Roslyn asked. "We're actually trained on it, however, most don't employ its use."

"Why do you?"

Roslyn hesitated, not sure if she should be confiding in this strange girl. "We rely too much on other wizards to be there to attack. We're written off as the healers, and not welcome in duels. Most life wizards are fine with that. But there is no sense in it. If you and I were fighting those undead creatures again, and you were struck down, I have to be able to fight too!"

Roslyn got a bit embarrassed by how emotional she was about the topic, but Allison just grinned. "That's fantastic!"

Roslyn smiled back, "Oh, thanks."

"I was going to head down to the fair, and grab a bite. Could I buy you lunch?"

Roslyn and Allison were only about thirteen at the time, and Roslyn wasn't experienced enough with others to know if this was a date or not, but accepted anyways. She wouldn't find out until years later that going out to eat after a battle, and buying someone who you felt had aided you was a Grizzleheim custom.


End file.
